New Day
by epic lol face
Summary: John wakes up in a new world and embarks on an epic adventure but what will he run into on his way?  Rated T because I dont know where this story is going.
1. Beginings

1

I woke up on a beach on a sunny day and I found out that the world was made of blocks. I was shocked so I screamed out help as loud as I can. I saw trees just by the beach so I broke some trees and managed to collect some wood. I started to make some wooden planks and so I set to work on building a house. It seemed to be late and I heard some snakes SsSsSsSs and that noise crept closer and closer SsSsSsSs. I heard food steps and found my house broken in two. Morning was rising suddenly so I was in luck I never knew that snakes blow up I heard footsteps around my house and i found another person in this world I was in luck! So me and the mysterious man started building another house the man's name was Steve so I told him my name John. Steve was a nice man he gave me some stone and behind my old house was some gunpowderlike stuff. The moon was rising once again and I saw a green monster with no arms and 4 legs Steve said it was called a creeper so he threw me a sword and we had a battle with the monster. At the end it blew up during the battle it was making the SsSsSsSs noise so I guess it was a creeper that blew up my house. As the sun was rising some skeletons I spotted had burst into flames! During the sunrise I collected some wool from some sheep. Steve threw me a pickaxe and we started mining we were digging for hours I was so bored. We had made a furnace down there and we got some metal we made some buckets and collected lava than we went to the surface.


	2. The Nether

2

We started walking and with the rest of the buckets we collected some water from the beach. Eventually we mixed the water and lava together and created obsidian. We stacked 5 up and 4 sidewards it was like a giant rectangle he got some sticks and lit a fire he threw it on the obsidian and a purple substance appeared I was shocked! We stepped in the portal looking thing we were transferred to a dark and evil place. Steve was so scared I saw a wet patch on his pants. When Steve eventually stopped freaking out we explored the mysterious world. I saw ghost looking things and I just wanted to go! Soon we headed back to the portal whilst collecting the red substance found there. When we got home it was night so with the wool I collected and the wooden planks I had Steve and I created beds and we sloped into them in bed I thought about the rough day I had been through! As I woke up Steve was sitting in front of a fireplace in our house I had never seen before. I had asked him how it got there but he didn't know to and so I thought maybe there is someone else in this world! Steve and I had gone outside and we heard footsteps! But we looked everywhere but no one was to be seen! I saw a shadow behind a tree so Steve and I walked up to it and...


	3. A New Companion

3

CREEPER we yelled it spoke "I'm not a creeper I was born like this"! I replied I am so so sorry so how did this happen? "my mum's human and my dad's a creeper. I laughed out loud. Then I asked what his name was then he said Dave. So as night came along I pulled out my pickaxe and started digging a hole. It was big Oh My God! I yelled. I saw diamond heaps and heaps of diamonds! Meanwhile Steve was walking and he saw a creeper! Soon after he found out it was just Dave so they climbed down the ladder I made and he saw the diamonds! He threw me a pickaxe that could break the diamonds out of the rock and we collected a lifetime supply of diamonds! Not long after that we went to the surface and found it was day. We were lucky to see some skeletons burn! With my fair share of the diamonds I made a chest plate boots legging a helmet a pickaxe a shovel a hoe and an axe! Also down there I got some coal and we made some torches! So we went back to the house and we lit up the place 2 on the doorway and 4 inside I had 16 left so I was in luck so I can see the next time I mine! It seemed to be midday so I started to make a downstairs for our house! I succeeded in that so I made windows for the front of the house and the sides.


	4. The Truth

4

In the morning I headed to the purple portal and I saw Dave in front of it and so I asked him why he was there but all he said was Nether Nether Nether Nether Nether Nether Nether Nether over and over again. Finely I got his attention and I asked what was wrong he said that the purple portal was called the "Nether" and he used to own one but his family was invaded by zombies and he wished he could go back into the nether. I said just go in but he could not apparently his creeper side of him took over him and his family lived in there silently he said "I was born in here" so I said how about I go in there and I take your family out! He replied "YOU GENIUS"! And so I went in the "Nether" but I could not find his family anywhere! So I looked in every corner but I could not find them but I could see a manmade tunnel I found his family and I told his mum come to the real world your son is there to so she told Dave's dad to come and off they where Dave was so happy to see them he was crying! So they came to live downstairs in the dark where there is no torch lights.

(12 years later)

Dave's father had passed away unexpectedly and for that day nothing at all had happened.


	5. The Loss

5

The next morning I went for a walk on my own I was thinking about how I got in this world I was thinking for hours and hours I saw Dave and his mum playing some kind of game but in the distance I saw something It was amazing so I dug my through it and I saw some tressure chests they were filled with saddles and gold and diamond! Then I turned around and I saw Steve in here to so I asked him how he got here but he just said he was mining for stone I was wondering why but it didn't concern me at all so I headed back to the house. But I saw a man in the house I was shocked he ran out the house with 3 of our diamonds so I ran after him I caught the man he said his name was Devin he gave back the diamonds and he came to live with us at the house but I told him not to go downstairs because that is the darkroom. We eventually made him a warm bed to sleep in.

(6 long years later)

I was not surprised the fact that Dave had blown up since he is a creeper and so I asked what was the name of his mum was she said Monica she turned out to be a nice lady she knew how to make cakes which was a good thing because we went through some tough time so we made her a kitchen life went on.


	6. The Real Truth!

6

It seemed to be once again morning and I saw 2 boys and a girl casting spells then they turned this world into a chapel looking thing I no longer looked blocky in fact I used to live In this chapel looking place from memory I think it is called Hogwarts. Yes it's all coming back to me my name was John Linberg and I was very popular I am 19 years old. I went to my room I think I had been cursed into that blocky world oh well back to my real life I picked up my wand and I created a computer to find out what spell they used to get me there I found a spell called "Block The World" and so I clicked on it. It sure looked like where I was it was called the world of Minecraft and so I deleted that spell so that could never happen again. As I was walking I remembered the diamonds I had put them in my pocket so I checked them and they were still there! So I thought to myself "That sure payed of"!


	7. My New Pet

7

Once again it was morning and I went to potions class and we had to make polijuice potion. (The potion that makes you transform into another person by adding a part of the person in the potion e.g. hair) I happened to make the best one so I was rewarded a free sample of it! As I walked closer to the slytherin common room I thought about my old friends in "Minecraft" But I knew there was a way to bring them back so I yelled out "ACIO COMPUTER" and I saw my computer and I went on and I Invented the spell gametlife and I used the spell and right before my eyes I saw Steve and Dave. Dave was human! So I took them to the sorting hat and they were put into slytherin like me! So I went to the great hall and I saw Professor Slughorn sitting in a ravenclaw chair. I asked what was wrong and it turned out he was completely fine. I went back to the common room and I saw Professor Snapes ghost. He spoke to me in a language I did not understand and so it was night again so I went to the chamber of secrets because I know paseltoungue. Dave and Steve ran towards a pipe not knowing what was in it and they found some eggs! I took the 3 eggs as they hatch and I saw 3 happy no-eyed snakes so we each had one and I rushed back to bed as I heard Professor filch rushing into the Bathroom searching for kids out of bed. Eeks my new pet had grown already and it is already the size of my bed!


	8. My wish

8

As I woke up finding my-self on the roof of the castle I summon my broom and fly down as I see a big hole in the ground I had a few scales on my back and I could not find Eeks! I went to Steve and Dave and they had also lost their snakes! I rushed down to the Chamber of secrets with Dave and I saw allot more eggs and I saw Eeks slithering around the statue but I couldn't find his brothers! Later on I went to the great hall and I saw a door that I had never seen before. I went in and I saw a stone and from memory it looked like a familiar stone I had read about it in a book it's the philosopher's stone but I thought it was destroyed. I slipped it into my pocket and I rushed to the library and found a book in the restricted section it was called all about ancient objects so I flicked to page 1123 and it had information all about the stone.

The Philosophers stone is a stone

That will make you have eternal

Life .The stone was used by

Nicholas Flomell and has

Reached great age...


	9. Most of my wish came true

9

Now knowing what the powers of the stone can do I think I might use it. (I took the stone out of my pocket and I closed my eyes and hoped for the best). I walked back to my common room and I saw Dave sitting on the couch smiling and he came up to me and high fived me and he was fine and then a memory of the Minecraft world came up and I got angry then he high fived me again and he turned into stone! I ran into my dormitory and I yelled "Avada Vadavra" as I pointed my wand to my-self and...

I was fine! I didn't die! I think the powers of the stone are working but how come I can turn people into stone? Meanwhile Steve was at the bottom of the grand staircase and he was looking for his basalisc. I then joined him for the hunt and then I realised the basalisc's where in the library! I rushed down with Steve and we saw all three slithering around the roof of the library and so they were sentenced to death for threatening first years. So as we were in the library I picked up a copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them so I can learn more since that Is our homework to learn about basalisc's. When the day came to bring in our homework I had written: a basalisc's egg Is created if a chicken egg is placed underneath a toad... I got an a+ and so I was happy.


End file.
